


Bespelled

by Shusan



Category: Shall We Date? My Fairy Tales
Genre: F/M, First Kisses, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shusan/pseuds/Shusan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the spell hadn't worked? What if something else had to be done? How would MC ever help him get his wish?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bespelled

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the very beginning of Ocean’s Fairy Tale, in a sort of alternate where MC’s initial spell doesn’t work.

“It’s hopeless,” I sighed, dropping to the sandy beach. “None of the spells we’ve been trying are working.”

 _I'm a failure as a witch_ , I thought to myself, but didn't speak the words aloud.

“I knew it was too good to be true,” Ocean said after a few moments, sinking down to lay in the sand beside me.

His lack of support wounded me, but then, I had been the one who'd promised to help, and I was also the one who'd let him down.

“I really thought we had it with that last one. It sounded like it’d really work.” I sighed again, burying my face in my hands. “Maybe I’m just not as good a witch as I thought. Maybe if Grandma were here, these spells would work . . . Maybe it’s just me . . . ”

I trailed off and tried not to think about how broken of a witch I was. I’d had such confidence when we started, but the sun had long since gone down and Ocean was no more human than he’d been when I’d found him. He had been gentle at first, with the initial spells I'd tried, but as the day had worn on, he'd become more and more withdrawn, and less and less engaged.

I started flipping through the book aimlessly, ignoring its muted protests, in the hopes that this time, I'd find a spell that might actually work.

And then I saw the spell.

“Oh!” I exclaimed, glancing up to see Ocean running a sea comb through his short blond locks.

“Did you find something?” he asked softly, dropping his hands to rest on his tail.

“Listen to this spell,” I said excitedly, and then read directly from the book. “‘Gift unto a woman your deepest love, and onto you she'll gift body and soul. Only when two are one will the purest wish become your obtainable goal.’”

I frowned at the book as he stared at me blankly. “OK, so it’s not the best written spell ever,” I admitted after a few more moments of silence. “But it’s worth a try, right?”

After all, what was the harm?

He rolled onto his stomach. “What do we do?” He shifted just enough to hover over my shoulder to study the page himself.

I frowned and traced the lines in the page. “I’m still working on that part,” I replied reluctantly. “It’s not as specific as some of the other spells have been. Maybe you have to win a woman’s love, or,” I added with a slight blush, “her body . . .” I bit my lip, ignoring my initial embarrassment as I considered the spell. "It _does_ say body and soul . . . "

I trailed off, thinking of all of the customers that had come into Grandmother’s store. Since Grandma couldn’t help them unless she'd known exactly what was wrong, none of them were ever really shy about what had happened and what they had wanted.

So I knew what sharing a woman’s body with a man—or merman, if it worked the same way, and he looked human enough that I hoped that it would _—meant_ , but the idea of the reserved and quiet merman next to me actually _seducing_ a woman seemed embarrassing, let alone unrealistic.

Was it even possible for him to do that, anyway?

Ocean seemed rather naive when it came to humans, so he probably didn't interact with them often, if ever. And who even _knew_ how mermaids and mermen seduced each other? It could be entirely out of his element to entice a woman, in all honesty.

So how could he convince a woman to give him her love?

I sighed, but then brightened. Maybe I was reading it wrong. Grandma had often said that I had a tendency to jump to conclusions, after all.

But what other way could you read “gift of her body” except for Ocean to actually _sleep_ with a woman? I couldn't come up with even a single possible alternative.

“O-Ocean?” I asked after another moment. “I think I know how to turn you into a human.”

His eyes lit up as he smiled at me. “How?”

Like the first time he'd smiled, it was full of such genuine joy that I immediately felt guilty for not having been able to help him with his wish yet.

I stared down at the sand, wondering who he’d find to love, and why it made me feel so badly. After all, I was stuck here until I helped him, so I had to help him no matter what. If anything, we were helping each other, so I had no reason to feel guilty.

“If I’m reading it right, you have to give a woman your love and have her give you her body in return,” I said quickly. “It’s the only way we have left to make you human, so I figure the spell’s worth a try and—”

He rolled onto his side to face me, and put his fingers on my lips to stop my babbling. Quietly, he murmured, “I do not want a human woman’s body.” He gestured to his upper body with his other hand.

I turned bright red as I pushed his fingers aside. “Not that kind of gift!” I said a little too loudly, realizing that he'd misunderstood. “You have to, ah, well, you’d have to love her. And, uh, put a part of you into a part of her—do you even have that part? how do merfolk procreate, anyway?—and, well, if you do, then the spell should work, but–”

His fingers once again covered my lips. “I have to choose a girl?”

I pushed his fingers away again. “Well, more or less, but you’d have to care for her, so it has to be someone you—”

“I choose you," he said bluntly, interrupting my rambling.

I choked. “M-me?” I squeaked. “You can’t just decide that, Ocean! You should take time to think about this, and save yourself for someone you really love! It's really important, because this spell won't work without it!"

“I will love you,” he stated firmly. “It is decided.”

“O-Ocean! Love doesn’t work that way!” I protested. "You can't just decide how you feel!"

Ocean, however, didn't seem to listen to my protests. His whole hand covered my lips, stopping my tirade. “I love you,” he said calmly. “Offer your body to me; I will care for it.”

His hand muffled my protests as he gently pushed me down into the sand. He immediately rose over me, hovering just out of touch, and I began to wonder if he had experience with women, after all, as his hands gently stroked my arms.

“I cannot repay you for this gift,” he said quietly, “but I shall care for you all our days.”

I tried not to take his promise as a marriage proposal. _He’s not proposing to you_ , I reminded myself. _He just needs to be human. This is the only way to make his wish come true.  
_

He probably didn’t even know what he was suggesting. I wasn't even positive that they had marriage amongst the merfolk to begin with.

But…

It was hard to believe that he didn't know what he was offering when he was gently pulling me closer to him, looking at me with a tenderness I hadn’t expected to see in the eyes of a merman I’d just met that same day.

“I offer you everything I have,” he said, leaning down to gently caress my lips with his fingers, “if you will offer me the same.”

He gently kissed me before I could reply, rolling his lips softly against mine until I found myself parting my own lips and hoping for a deeper kiss.

He didn’t immediately deepen the kiss, to my initial disappointment. Instead, he gently reached out to caress my throat with one hand as he leaned over me, slowly bringing our bodies together, and only when our torsos were finally touching did he gently slide his tongue into my own mouth.

He gently slid his other hand under my neck to better angle my head for a deeper kiss, but even then he slowly moved into the kiss. Nothing about his movements or kisses were hurried; it was as if he kissed the way the universe told time, rather than the way humans saw it.

I found myself kissing him back just as slowly, sucking lightly and nipping at his tongue as my arms moved to grip his strong shoulders. He tasted like crisp water and spearmint, but it was the smell of the ocean breeze rolling off of his skin that made me moan against his lips.

He broke the kiss after another moment, moving his lips down to nip lightly at my throat as my body shuddered at the sensation.

“Say yes,” he whispered against my neck, lightly sucking on my skin. “Say _yes_.”

“Yes,” I breathed, not caring what happened after this. His kisses weren't a drowning rip tide, but they pulled you in so gently, so smoothly, that I'd wanted nothing more than to stay in his arms on the sand, kissing him.

Maybe I didn’t love him yet, but something told me right then that I probably could, and that was all I needed to know as I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him kiss me again.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about continuing this once, but never did. Not sure why.


End file.
